


A Traitor is in Our Sights

by CaptainRivaini



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: 'i can't date all of you', F/F, i love saaya and so does everyone else, that's quitter talk saaya, they just do it through...teasing her
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-28 05:13:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17176571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainRivaini/pseuds/CaptainRivaini
Summary: Poppin' Party has an ultimatum for their drummer, and it's all thanks to Saaya's new romance.





	A Traitor is in Our Sights

"We have a traitor among us," Tae said, stroking her chin rather solemnly. Beside her, Rimi smiled in a way that Saaya both wanted to trust, and run full sprint away from. She'd seen that look before, and it hadn't ended well then. 

"Ah yes, a Yamabuki traitor!" Kasumi joined, stumbling on the last step of Arisa's basement and nearly knocking her over the in process. As expected, Arisa met this new weight with as much tact as ever - which was none if the yelling was any indication.

Saaya laughed, suddenly feeling hotter than usual. She hadn't expected that Arisa calling them here altogether would lead to a situation like this, but considering the uncharacteristic amount of star emoji's that had lined the text, perhaps she should have been on her guard from the get-go... 

When the commotion had died down, and Saaya had found her usual seat at the end of one of Arisa's couches, she jumped back at seeing Tae and Kasumi were kneeling in front of her. Kasumi looked mischevious as ever, but Tae's eyes - steely and serious - made her sit up that little straighter.

"Aha, O-Tae, Kasumi?" Unable to stop herself, Saaya reached out and flicked Tae's nose to try and dispell the hard look there. It only succeeded in making Tae look more confused. "What's going on with you guys? Is it..." She paused. "Is it about the message I sent you all yesterday?'

"Probably," Arisa answered from behind the other two, rolling her eyes. "Kasumi couldn't shut up about it."

"Ariiiiiiiiiisa!" Kasumi whined, breaking composure to glance at her. "I was trying to be all cool and suspicious, and you ruined it!"

"Neither of those things happened, idiot." 

"Arisa!"

"It is about the text you sent yesterday, Saaya." Tae broke her silence, shuffling closer until her stomach was pressed into the cure of Saaya's knees. She then leaned over to rest her elbows on her thighs, her chin in her hand. "It left us all wondering."

"Oh?" 

"O-Tae-chan..." Rimi interjected, getting up from where she had been watching whilst turning her bass to make her way over to Tae's side. "Remember, what we said? You have to try and be more precise."

"Am I not being precise?" Tae said, looking at Rimi with a blush to her cheeks that any other time Saaya would have found adorable. "I'll try harder. Watch, Rimi." Just as Saaya was attempting to find a way to escape this awkward position, Tae took her hand and placed it to her heart. "Saaya, why not date one of us and keep it in the band, instead of intermingling?"

The room suddenly uproared with protest.

"O-Tae-chan!"

"Jeez, O-Tae you're so embarrassing!"

"Eh? Intermingling?" Kasumi looked around at the blushing Rimi and Arisa, and at the wide-eyed Tae. "What's that mean?"

Saaya had experienced ringing in her ears before. Sometimes it would happen when Kasumi forgot to turn off the amp to her guitar and played so brashly it ended up making the room shake. Other times it happened when she banged her head on the oven because she'd forgotten to close the door before standing up. Now, however? It was most definitely at hearing 'dating' and 'intermingling' in the same sentence from none other than Hanazono Tae. 

It's true that when Tomoe had approached her and asked her for a date that she had been just as shocked as the rest of the band. After all, Tomoe was so busy all the time and it was lucky that they saw another more than five times a week, but she couldn't deny that she had been feeling _something_ for her friend ever since Tomoe had burst in on that photoshoot with her and Kaoru-san. She hadn't known what it was at first, but every single time Tomoe had looked at her afterward... It felt like butterflies had decided to set up home in her stomach in a way she had only ever associated with romance manga and TV shows.

Tomoe was so kind, so good...

...And only somewhat less embarrassing than her other favorite people she had in front of her. 

She had zoned out a while back, too embarrassed to even form a single thought outside of Tomoe, but looking around it looked as though Tae was still being bombarded by Arisa's scolding and Rimi's whispered explanations of why 'being too precise could actually be really humiliating in retrospect.' 

Saaya swallowed. "Uh, guys? This is kinda embarrassing."

Arisa shot Tae a 'I-told-you-so' look. "I told you that was too on the nose, you dolt! Did you even consider what you're saying? Rimi's your girlfriend, you can't have Saaya too!"

Tae's answered by wrapping her arms around Rimi's shoulder and pulling the stammering, but smiling, girl to her chest. "What's wrong with having both? Rimi thinks Saaya is cute too."

While Arisa exploded at that, Saaya couldn't help but give a small chuckle. She had been worried that something serious was going on and that the band had called her here to tell her, but she was relieved (beyond relief really) that it was only Kasumi, Tae and the others had called her round to tease her within an inch of her life. 

Only now that the ruse was up, Saaya couldn't help but laugh - this time even louder than before - and draw everyone's attention back onto her.

"O-Tae!" She laughed, poking at the guitarist's shoulder gently. "I can't date you and Rimi. You're both very cute, but..."

"We've not got a six-pack like Udagawa-san?" Tae interjected, eyes wide and innocent in a way that made Saaya pause. "Or muscular arms? That's what girls like, right?"

Saaya bit her lip to stop another laugh escaping her. "I mean, I don't know how you know that Tomoe has a six pack..." She trailed off a moment to consider how she would go about finding that information for herself but instantly moved back into the moment. "But! I promise that it isn't because you don't have a six-pack, Tae."

"Hmmm..." Tae looked deep in thought. "Is it because Rimi would eat all the choco cornets you make?"

Rimi looked so aghast that even Tae, in all her thinking and blunt attitude, pulled back to kiss the other girl on the nose with a smile. "It's okay Rimi, I find it as cute as when Oddie eats two carrots at once!"

Saaya caught eyes with Arisa who having been caught smiling at her two bandmates, whipped her head to the side with a scowl. 

"So, were you in on this too, Arisa?" Saaya asked with a smile, unable to stop her own teasing now that she knew why she was down in the Poppin' Party practice area in the first place. "You don't strike me as the type to gossip."

Kasumi sidled closer to the keyboardist with an impish grin. "Arisaaaaa wanted us to ask you how it all started."

If possible, Arisa grew redder and she turned on Kasumi immediately. "I did not! I only asked whether I should send the text or not!"

"She was jealous too." Tae added, her chin now resting on Rimi's head. "I think maybe she wanted you to date her too, Saaya." 

"Is that right?" Saaya asked at the same time as Arisa yelled otherwise, drumming her fists into Kasumi's shoulder. "Well, why not? Rimi and Tae want to."

"Me too!" Kasumi interrupted, even as she nuzzled into Arisa's cheek. "But don't worry Arisa, I'll always love you forever!"

Arisa, having seemingly given up on fighting the rest of the band in this tease-fest, gave a wry smile. "Yeah? That's too bad. I'm going to date Saaya now too and you're not invited."

Kasumi's cry could be heard from miles away.

* * *

 

When Saaya finally emerged from Arisa's basement with the rest of Poppin' Party, they were all thoroughly exhausted. Saaya could feel that same exhaustion too, but she wasn't entirely sure if it was because of how long their gossip session had been or how much laughing she had done in trying to tell the rest of the band how her and Tomoe had gotten together in the first place.

She smiled softly as she looked over her shoulder at them. They really were like a second family to her in ways she could never hope to explain with grace. They just were: that was good enough for her.

After saying goodbye to them all, Saaya made her way home and pulled out her phone, texting out a quick message before she could regret it. 

 **[To: Udagawa Tomoe]** Hey, don't judge me but I've got a question. (8:09PM)

 **[From: Udagawa Tomoe]** Wwwwww! I'll try not to. What's the question? (8:10PM)

 **[To Udagawa Tomoe]** Do you have a six-pack? And, if you do, why does Tae know about it? (8:10PM)

 **[From: Udagawa Tomoe]** ... What? (8:10PM)

Saaya laughed, slipping her phone back into her pocket and turning left instead of right. If there was one way to find out, the direct approach seemed the easiest.

 

**Author's Note:**

> merry crimbus folks. poppin' party deserve more love and tomosaaya, rimitae, and kasuari WILL rise


End file.
